The Ultimate Battle
by nld200xy
Summary: Naruto and Luffy finally battle it out to see who is the better fighter. Who will win? Read and find out.


The Ultimate Battle

The Ultimate Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Naruto and Luffy. They belong to their respective shows, Naruto and One Piece.

It was a day many an anime fan and even some characters had been waiting for. This was the ultimate fight that would finally put an end to one of the world's biggest debates… well, it most likely wouldn't, but hey, at least fanboys and fangirls will get a kick out of this.

This fight was to take place in a clear valley where nothing extra could be used as a weapon or an advantage point. Nobody could cheat in this battle.

On the far left-hand side was Naruto Uzumaki, a ninja whose dream was to become the Sixth Hokage. He had faced many a powerful foe and defeated them, but he had never defeated the main villains, like, you know, the ones who actually mattered. Zabuza was defeated by his sensei, Kakashi, while Orochimaru was defeated by his rival, Sasuke Uchiha. Nevertheless, Naruto had proven himself brave and strong, and nothing was going to stop him.

On the far right-hand side was Monkey D. Luffy. He was determined to become the pirate king and had a strong crew. While he wasn't exactly an independent boy, he was very powerful. He had taken down many enemies while teaching himself many powerful attacks and not relying on circumstance to invent a random power upgrade for him. He was a fun-loving boy but when it came to battles, he was a genius whose only focus was protecting others and helping them fulfill their dreams. (And that is why you can NOT claim that One Piece is an obnoxious show that's all random fighting)

This battle had been requested countless times, and now it was going to happen.

Naruto charged at Luffy at blinding speed but Luffy had dealt with one opponent in the past who was faster than even this leaf ninja, a man named Kuro. He threw his fist forward and slammed Naruto hard in the face, but the ninja would not let up.

Naruto charged in for another go at the pirate as Luffy jumped to the side and shouted, "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!!" shooting his fist out as it stretched out and hit Naruto hard in the back.

See, Luffy had eaten the Gomu Gomu no mi, which is Japanese for Rubber Rubber Fruit. This power had helped him become famous.

Despite the amazing stretchiness of his arm, he ended up missing as Naruto leapt over the fist and landed a hard kick in Luffy's face.

Then he held his hands together and shouted, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!" creating various clones of himself.

Luffy had no idea which one was the real Naruto, but this didn't bother him. He grinned and shouted, "GOMU GOMU NO WHIP!!" sending out a huge sweep kick which knocked down 3 of the clones. Sadly, all 3 disappeared seconds afterwards, indicating that they weren't real as another 3 surrounded Luffy.

One kicked Luffy high into the air as the other 2 sent him higher. Then the real Naruto leapt up at the kid and sent a big kick down on his head while the 3 shadow clones vanished.

"You're powerful," Luffy said, breathing heavily from the attack, "But I've dealt with far worse than you!!"

"Why don't you prove those words!?" Naruto retorted, "I'M GONNA BEAT YOU AND CLAIM THE NAME OF STRONGEST ANIME CHARACTER IN THE WORLD!! BELIEVE IT!!"

Then he froze and said, "Oh god, I did not just say that."

After an awkward silence, the two glared at one-another as Luffy said, "You've forced me to take drastic measures. I made myself a special ability to deal with people like you."

With that, he placed his hand against the ground as his energy started to flow through his body. Then his skin started to turn pink and smoke surrounded him as he shouted, "GEAR SECOND!!"

Naruto was confused, and he had learned over the past never to underestimate an opponent. But what he hadn't learned was how to be patient in battle, so he charged blindly at the boy as Luffy shouted, "GOMU GOMU NO JET PISTOL!!" sending out a punch faster than the blink of an eye and sending Naruto packing.

Then he grabbed onto Naruto's arms and shouted, "GOMU GOMU NO MISSILE!!" slamming his body hard into the ninja.

Naruto got up only to receive one of Luffy's strongest attacks, Bazooka, in which he planted the heels of his hands directly into Naruto's chest.

But even after all that, Naruto was not going to give up, and now a power he had only seldom learned to control was flowing inside of him. A furious expression formed on his face as he let out a loud roar and a powerful aura surrounded him.

Naruto had now gone into his Kyuubi form. See, Naruto had a nine-tailed fox demon living inside of him, and every time he was in the deepest of peril, it would take control and help him fight. It had more stages, but even stage 1 of this transformation was formidable.

He charged at the spellbound pirate and landed a huge blow to his face. Then he clawed Naruto across the chest and sent more rapid punched to him.

The fight started to create a massive shockwave around the area, for it was so intense now.

As Naruto held up the kid by the neck, Luffy simply grabbed his arms and flipped him over on his side then shouted, "GOMU GOMU NO JET STORM!!" inflating his body and twisting it around. Then he expelled the air in his body as he flew at Naruto sending a series of rapid punches and kicks at him dealing a lot of damage.

Now this was getting serious. Naruto could not accept failure, and there was only one thing that could defeat Luffy right now.

Naruto let out a much louder roar as his Kyuubi form reached its second stage, then to his surprise, it skipped all the others and went right to the final stage. In this form, the aura around him was shaped just like the fox itself. Luffy was in terrible danger now.

Naruto knocked Luffy far into the distance with one simple blow as the kid got up and said, "Alright, it's time to call in the big guns."

With that, he bit into his thumb cracking the bone open as it traveled throughout his body. Then he shouted, "GEAR THIRD!!" as his fist expanded to 5 times its original size.

Naruto was in shock as Luffy shouted, "GOMU GOMU NO GIANT PISTOL!!" firing his enormous fist at the ninja and sending him far into the distance. That hadn't quite done it, though, for Naruto was still in good enough shape to go on.

The enraged demon fox ninja rushed at his opponent as Luffy simply made his pelvis bigger absorbing most of the damage from Naruto attack. He still felt pain, but it was minor now.

With that, he held up his leg, making it extremely hug and shouted, "GOMU GOMU NO GIANT AXE!!" sending it hard into the ground and burying Naruto underground.

But alas, it was still not over, but as Naruto emerged, he wasn't in Kyuubi form anymore. He was back to normal, so Luffy saw no more need to be in Gear Third.

But before the fight could resume, the two passed out. This was probably for the best, anyway. Luffy always turned chibi after activating Gear Third, so he was in hardly any condition to continue anyway.

Meanwhile, going Kyuubi had almost destroyed Naruto, so he didn't feel up to it either.

Suddenly, they both got up to see who could land the finishing blow. Would it be Naruto or Luffy?

But then a thought struck the young ninja's mind. "Say, why are we fighting?" he asked as Luffy scratched his head and said, "I don't know. I don't even think we've ever met before."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Man, you were strong back there. Say, I'm hungry. I'm gonna go have some ramen."

Upon hearing that, Luffy grinned and shouted, "FOOD!!"

And so, the two ate a ramen dinner and parted ways to go back to their regular lives.

And let this be a message to one and to all: Who would win in a fight? Neither, because they'd have no reason to fight each other!


End file.
